A Flight Through Time
by Mashizou
Summary: Freinds are reunited, new adventures are revealed, and how will this affect them? Not based on the real characters from the anime


**A Flight Through Time**

Jennifer: 13 (blonde/brunette)

Kathrein: 13 (blonde)

"Come on out Skarr!" Jennifer cammanded as her bird-type pokemon appeared from it's poke'ball. Awake and ready to go. "Mahla would you help me with the riding gear?" Jennifer asked. Just as she did a Ninetales appeared pulling the gear necessary for riding a pigeot. "Thankyou." "Ni ni." Mahla replied happily and stood back for take off. "Ready for today's deliveries?" Jenny asked the Pidgeot as she finished strapping on the gear and hopped on. "Today Jason needs us to deliver some medicine to the pokemon center in Mauville." she explained placing a small package inside the pouch on the gear. "Ready?" she asked. "Pigeo!" Skarr nodded and took off. "Goodbye Mahla! See you soon!" Jenny waved to her friend as the Ninetales watched her go.

The breeze felt wonderful as it flew against Jennifer's skin. (mostly though she was covered in flying gear, and the necessary clothes to keep her warm on a long flight). "Pigeo-t!" Skarr called out happily as they flew on over hillsides and valleys. It was beautiful. But at the same time it saddened Jennifer as she remembered traveling with her friends over that area. But she had promised herself that one day when her work here was done she would find them again. "Still..." she sighed. "Down there." Jennifer pointed down below where a city layed. From hundreds of feet up it looked small but as she and Skarr began to circle and loose altitude it grew in size. Skarr looped around the city of Mauville and flew out over the nearby ocean. He nearly skimmed the top of the water and then zigzagged under the bicycle path that hung over the ocean. Jennifer loved every minute of it. "Common Skarr. We need to get this to the center." she smiled. Skarr understood and flew back upward and then back towards the city. "There it is." Jennifer said as the Pokemon center came into view. Skarr slowly began to lower until finally they landed outside the center. Jenny reached into the pack and pulled out the package. "Common." she said leading the pokemon into the center.

"Jennifer! Its so great to see you again!" Nurse Joy smiled running up to Jenn and her pokemon. "You too Nurse Joy. Here's that package you wanted." Jennifer smiled handing over the package. "Oh thankyou." Joy said taking it from her. "These are for Skarr and Mahla." the nurse said sweetly handing Jennifer a package of poke'blocks. Mahla and Skarr's favorite flavor. "Thankyou. I'm sure they'll love them." Jennifer smiled putting the bag in her pocket. "Do you mind if I use your phone real quick?" she asked. "Oh sure." Joy told her. "You know where they are." "Ok thankyou." Jenn said politely and headed to the back of the center.

"Hello?" a blond-haired girl, the age of twelve answered the phone. "Kathrein!" Jennifer said happily. "Jenn is that you?" Kathrein asked excitedly. "How have things been?" "Good, you?" Jenn asked. "Same. Lately though things have been a bit hectic here at the lab. Professor Tiouchi was called on and had to go to Slateport leaving me in charge." Kathrein sighed. "How long is he going to be gone for?" "Another, hold on one second." Kathrein disappeared from view. "Get that out of your mouth! No Bulbasaur! Ack! Those are the professor's research notes! Stop that! No get away from there!" Kathrein reappeared. "Sorry Jenn. I have to go." she said appologetically. Her hair was on end and she looked stressed. "Alright. Talk to you later then?" Jennifer asked but before she had gotten half-way thorugh saying it the line went dead. "Oh well..." Jenny sighed hanging up the phone. "We had better go Skarr. Jason and Mahla will need our help." she said sadly and headed for the door.

The flight home was long and quiet. The entire time Jennifer only thought quietly to herself. She really did miss her friends Jessica, Nathalie, Andy, Frank, Kelsey, Mike and Chris. She knew how to get ahold of Kathrein but she was always to busy at the lab. And Jessica, Nat and Andy were in Johto. She had no idea how to get to them. As for Kelsey, Mike and Chris they were headed in search of their dreams. So who knew where that would lead them. "Especially with Kelsey with them." Jennifer said sarcastically remembering Kelsey's impact on the group. She always kept them joyful. As for Frank according to Mike he decided to stay and help out at the Dewford gym. 'I could always call him.' Jennifer thought as Skarr landed. By now the sun was begging to set and Skarr was tired from the days flight. "Tomorrow maybe I will." She said tiredly and headed into her cabin. She left Skarr out to hunt and went to sleep.

"Ni! Ni ni ninetales. Tale tale ni!" Mahla said quickly. (Hurry! You need to get up. Its time to train the Pidgey!). Jennifer sat up slowly rubbing her eyes "What time is it?" she asked groggily and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom to change into her gear and slowly left the cabin.

The sun was just poking it's way over the hills and mist still filled the air but already Jason could be seen loading up his Pigeot Duster. Skarr was nearby preening his feathers awaiting his trainer. "Slept in again?" JAson asked as Jennifer began loading up Skarr. "Yeah sorry, what'd I miss?" she asked securing the gear. "Nothing important. Here, i'll finish loading up Skarr. You go make sure the Pidgey are ready." He said taking the gear from Jennifer. "Yeah ok." she said begining to finally awake.

She walked back to the large barn and opened it to find all of the Pidgey awake awaiting cammand. "Ok everyone. Are you ready to begin?" Jennifer asked. Almost immediatly all of the Pidgey flew out either the open door or the large windows of the barn.

"Alright you ready to go Skarr?" Jennifer asked excitedly. "Pige." the pokemon nodded. "Ok you take your half over the valleys that way towards LittleRoot. My half and I will head towards the coast near lily cove. Loop around and then come back." Jason gave out the instructions and took off with Duster. "See you later!" He called out as they flew off with the Pidgey close behind. "Alright Skarr, here we go." Jenn said bracing herself as the pokemon took off. Her half of the Pidgey close behind.

Once they were in the air Jenny turned around to make sure the Pidgey were still following closely. Her job was to show these Pidgey the terrain and the area so they would know their way around when delivering messages and small packages. This other than delivering had been both Jennifer's and Skarr's job since they had come there. Originally Jennifer loaned Skarr to Jason because Duster was sick and he urgently needed a replacement Pidgeot. Now that Duster was better Jennifer had come back for Skarr and was offered the job of helping out to train the Pidgey. She was hesitant to leave her friends though she knew both she and Skarr were really needed here and finally decided upon staying. Though soon the Pidgey would be able to navigate on their own and Jennifer would have no reason to stay any longer. She had been hoping that when that time came she could go out in search of her friends. She looked down to the ground below as they passed over Rustboro. She saw the new buildings which had been built in replacemant of the old ones that had been ruined by the Chinchou on her last visit there. She remembered how Kelsey had surprised them all by standing up for the pokemon. "Uhh..." Jennifer sighed remembering everything that had happened in that large town. Her first contest prep, her and Jessica's first gym battle, Kelsey catching her first pokemon, both Mike and Frank leaving the group temporarily. Suddenly the town was out of sight and replaced by forest. "Oh well..." Jennifer said sadly as she looked ahead and continued on

with her job.

"Kathrein I have an idea!" Jennifersaid happily in LavaRidge's pokemon center. It had been five days since she and Skarr had finished training the Pidgey giving Jennifer time to think of what she wanted to do. "What is is?" Kathrein asked. "Well, I told Jason that I was hoping of getting back in touch with you all when my work here was done." Jennifer said excitedly. "So?" "So I thought that since you have another week till the professor gets back. And you obviously need help I could come by with my pokemon and give you a hand." she smiled. "Really! But LilyCove is on the other side of Hoenn. It would take you alot longer than a week to get here." Kathrein said a little disappointed. "Not with Skarr." Jennifer said proudly looking to the bird-pokemon.

"Jennifer its so great to see you again!" Kathrein said happily as both Jennifer and her Pidgeot landed on the lawn of the Laboratory. "You too!" Jennifer smiled as she hopped of the pokemon and the two embraced in a hug. "You can let your pokemon go." Kathrein said as she began to pet Skarr affectionately. "Alright." Jenn said as she released them. Her Ninetales (Mahla), Salamence (Sanriell), Ivysaur, and Swellow all appeared. "What about my Gorebyss?" Jenn asked. "Hand me her poke'ball. Masquerain will take her to the lake for you." Kathrein extended a hand for the poke'ball. "Masquerain! Could you come here for a moment?" Kathrein called out. Almost immediatly the pokemon appeared carrying a small brown pouch. "Mas?" "There you are. Could you please take Gorebyss to the lake?" Kathrein placed the poke'ball in the pouch. "Ain! Ain! Masquerain!" It knodded and flew off. "Swampert will be happy to see Gorebyss again." Kathrein smiled happily. "Your Marshtomp evolved!" Jennifer asked surprised. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you. It was during a battle with a wild Skarmory who had Marshtomp at a disadvantage. It was trying to get into the garden but Marshtomp evolved just in time into Swampert to stop it." Kathrein explained. "Where are the rest of your pokemon?" Jennifer asked. "Oh their around. Come on let me show you the lab."

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Jennifer exclaimed as she stared over professor Tiochi's lab. Fields carried on on for what seemed like miles, and was filled with pokemon just like Professor Oak's. "How do you take care of them all?" Jennifer asked amazed. "Its not that hard. Most of them eat the fruits and plant that grow on this property." Kathrein said smiling. "Come on let me show you the inside. " She said leading the way. Jennfier followed. The inside reminded Jennifer of a library. Books lined the walls, covered cabnets, tables, they were even piled in large heaps on the floor. "I would love to get into some of those." Jennifer said picking up one. "Secrets of Coordinating." she read aloud. "The professor has a book on just about everything. At least thats been discovered so far." Kathrein winked. At that moment an Xatu flew into the room. "Xatu! Xa xto! Xatu!" They pokemon cried out urgently. "Oh no not agian..." Kathrein sweat-dropped. "What is it?" Jennifer asked. At that moment she heard a loud crash outside. She Kathrein, and the pokemon all rushed outside. There they found an Azumarill blasting a Jigglypuff with Water Gun. They Jigglypuff puffed up angrilly and began slapping the opposing pokemon. Then a Spearow flew in and began pecking at a Bayleef which had been sleeping under a tree, and returned the attack with a razor leaf. Sending the flying pokemon crashing into a Primeape which then attempted to use a Mega Punch on the Spearow which dodged at last minute causing the Primeape to hit Azumarill instead. Slowly more and more pokemon began involved in the fight until what seemed like five of every type were there at least. Kathrein sweat-dropped as the video-phone began to ring. "Jenn could you go get that? Just tell whoever it is that the professor's away, i'm busy, and to leave a message." Kathrein instructed as she reached to her belt and pulled out a pokeball releasing her Flaffy. "Ok." Jennifer nodded and hurried inside. She could hear the phone ringing but didn't see one. "Where is it?" she asked. She listened closely and heard the ringing again. It sounded like it was comming from a large pile of books. She pushed them away onto the floor and found it ontop of a desk. She pulled up a chair and turned it on. "Hello?" she asked politely. Then her eyes went wide along with the people's on the other end. "Jennifer!" both Andy and Jessica yelled out in surprise. "Hey guys! How have you both been?" she asked from the lab equally surprised. "We're good but why are you at the lab? Where's Kathrein?"Jessica asked confused. "Oh she's a little preoccupied right now." Jennifer sweat-dropped. "But i'm here to help her out." She explained. "I thought you were helpin' out Jason?" Andy said. "Yeah well... we finally got all of the Pidgey trained and ready to go. I phoned Kathrein and she said she was having trouble here and I suggested comming and helping out." Jennifer smiled. "Cool, so hows Skarr and Mahla doin'?" Jessica asked. "Good, their around here somewhere. I think thier playing with Kathrein's pokemon." she said shrugging 'Probably though their helping out Kathrein.' Jennifer thought looking out at the dust cloud of struggling pokemon. "But I don't really know." she said turning back. "So have either of you caught any new pokemon?" she asked. "Well my Magikarp and Horsea evolved." Jessica said. "What about you?" "Oh nothin' much. I did catch a Tailow which evolved into Swellow not long ago. But i'm still trying to think of a nick-name for it." she said smiling. "I caught a Marowak. But it's not totally trained yet and doesn't like to listen to me." Andy sweat-dropped. So did the other two. "Well I had better go." she looked back out the window. "It looks like Kathrein could probably use my help. Talk to you both later ok?" She smiled and then hung up the phone. She sweat-dropped as she saw Kathrein get drenched with a Water Gun. "This is going to be a long week." she sighed hurrying outside.


End file.
